


I Should've Known

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i think, im sorry, jealous jun, jun and jisoo are step brothers, jun is lowkey a yandere but not to a full extent, so this is kinda incest and kinda not, this was written as pure stress relief but ended up being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: Jun and Jisoo were perfect. Ethereal. Good grades, perfect attendance. They would succeed in life where others would fail. They were absolutely perfect.Except, they aren't.Jun isn't.Jisoo can't run from it forever, either.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	I Should've Known

Jun and Jisoo are brothers. Step-brothers to be exact, but Jisoo prefers to call them brothers. Ever since the two had met, when Jun had thought Jisoo was going to be the family cat, and Jisoo was a much too stressed seven-year-old who clung to Jun, hoping the other wouldn't push him away, they stuck to each other like glue.

Glue that had turned crusted and weak.

What was once days filled with holding hands, multiple hugs(more like glomps on Jun's part), cuddling next to the fireplace when the nights were too cold, and late-night talks, waiting for the other to fall asleep, had turned in rushed hellos and goodbyes, hands that remained separated, barely brushing past each other. It was agonizing.

For Jun.

Jisoo never missed that warmth. The empty space his brother had left, hadn't even been noticed. Jun lived for Jisoo's warmth. The way his body felt less cold, how his breathing would steady, how his heart felt _complete._ When the pain became too much, when the bruises and cuts he received from their father began to engulf him, he'd look at Jisoo, and seeing him smile, oblivious to everything, and _happy,_ would melt away all of Jun's agony. It pained Jun that Jisoo didn't miss him, Jisoo never had any time for him anymore. They were high-schoolers now, they'd have to let go of their childhood and become adults. But Jun still holds those childhood memories deep within his heart. Memories that Jisoo had probably long forgotten. But Jun would never forget. Jisoo is everything to him.

But Jisoo is also everything to someone else.

* * *

Xu Minghao, the boy who never seemed to leave Jisoo's side. 

Jun had learned the boy's name the third time they'd met.

"Minghao, this is my brother, Jun," Minghao's name being said in Jisoo's sweet voice made Jun go lightheaded. He'd decided it immediately, Minghao was dangerous. He would protect Jisoo from Minghao.

Jun's gaze had never left Jisoo's hand that day, any faithful attempt Minghao made, Jun would subtly slap him away, even a brush of fingers was rudely separated by Jun. The look Minghao had given him was confused, yet it had quickly turned sour as their day continued. Not that it mattered to Jun. Minghao's enjoyment meant nothing to him, and Jun would never let Minghao hold Jisoo's hand when it was solely meant for Jun and Jun only.

And one day, Jun was certain, it will be Jisoo reaching out to hold Jun's hand, just like when they were children.

* * *

Minghao had been getting on Jun's nerves.

Every single day he would take Jisoo away from him, and the two would leave Jun alone by himself in his and Jisoo's shared apartment, the one Jisoo had begun to rent when he had turned eighteen, and Jun would idly stare at the clock ticking on the wall, waiting for Jisoo to return.

One day he didn't, and Jun's rage had peaked.

Jun had read the message clearly. It was the first message he'd received from Jisoo in months, and he didn't want to believe the words he had read.

_'Junnie,_

_I'm staying over at Minghao's for the weekend_

_There are leftovers in the fridge if you want them' -Jisoo_

Jisoo staying over at Minghao's house? Was he losing Jisoo to Minghao? He should've told Jisoo to stay away from him. Jun was furious at both himself for being such an idiot, and at Minghao for stealing Jisoo. Jisoo was supposed to be Jun's. And Jun was supposed to be Jisoo's. Minghao was getting in the way of that.

The message had been clear in Jun's mind.

He wouldn't lose to Minghao. No. Matter. What.

* * *

Jun knew what he was doing was wrong, from the moment he had lied to Jisoo's face that he had felt ill, to the moment he snuck into Jisoo's bedroom as the older went to go buy medicine. Jun had assured him he didn't need to bring his phone, and although he noted the cautious look in Jisoo's eyes, the older had agreed. Jun always knew Jisoo's password, as Jisoo knew his, they'd both agreed on it in case of emergency. But Jisoo's phone didn't unlock when Jun entered the password. He'd changed it.

Jun let out a breath that sounded much more forceful than usual. Was his control slipping?

He typed in the first name that came to his mind. The one who was stealing Jisoo away.

_Minghao._

Jisoo's phone had unlocked.

Jun gripped the small device tightly, his breaths becoming heavy. Jisoo had changed his password from Jun to Minghao. The empty space Jun had left had been filled and Jun's control had cracked.

* * *

What is Minghao to Jisoo?

What is Jisoo to Minghao?

What am _I_ to Jisoo?

Jun kept repeating the questions in his head as he watched the clock, the small hand reaching the ten. 

It was then that Jun's phone vibrated, and he instantly checked the message, his only contact was Jisoo, after all.

For once, he wished he hadn't.

_'Junnie,_

_Guess what, Minghao asked me out!_

_I'm so happy!!!!!' - Jisoo_

Jun stared at the screen blankly, he didn't respond to the text, leaving it on read. His breathing grew heavy again, and he gripped his phone, the sound of his screen cracking didn't reach his ears.

They were dating now. From Jisoo's response, there was no doubt he said yes. Jun had lost.

Jisoo wouldn't reach out for Jun's hand, but instead would firmly grip Minghao's.

Jun never wanted this to happen.

He never knew this would happen.

But they knew.

Jisoo and Minghao had always liked each other, but Jun would never accept that Jisoo's eyes had been on anyone but him.

Minghao knew Jun loved Jisoo. He knew from all the times Jun had prevented him from getting too close to Jisoo, all of the distasteful looks he received, and he slowly began to realize as the stories Jisoo told from their childhood had become much more restrictive in what Jisoo revealed. Everything was much more than a protective younger brother.

Jisoo, he had always known that Jun's love was something more. The night of Jisoo's twelfth birthday, when the two were cuddling up by the fireplace during an especially cold winter night having their typical late-night talks, waiting for the other to sleep, Jun had spoken too soon. He uttered the words when Jisoo had only started to drift off, and Jisoo heard them clearer than anything else.

_"I love you, Jisoo. I'll be with you one day."_

Jun should've known that the reality he wanted would've never been.

It would never be him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Online school has been rough, and I used all the energy I had to write this I'm sorry it's short


End file.
